


Drama and skirts

by Maggietheraggie



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Boyfriends, Gay, Heathers (the musical) mentioned, High School, I forgot the American word for hall, I love boys in skirts, Jealousy, Jick - Freeform, Jock - Freeform, Joff in a skirt, M/M, Noff - Freeform, OCs mentioned kinda, Set in canon, Sexual Content, Skirts, Swearing, Teenagers, This ship needs more love, army monk, boy in skirt, but honestly nothing nsfw, cross dressing, drama club, jealous boyfriend, jeck - Freeform, kinda sexual, not technically an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggietheraggie/pseuds/Maggietheraggie
Summary: Nick is your typical horny teenage boy with a boyfriend that knows how to rock a skirt.Joff is just trying to get some pants really.





	Drama and skirts

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to share the link of this to whatever platform. Also if anybody wants to draw Joff in a skirt, send it to me and I can add it to to the fic.

Recently Joff’s after school time had become dedicated to something else, something new, and something decidedly not _Nick_.

Nick knew what his boyfriend was doing, and supported him fully in his endeavours but that did not mean he could not be slightly annoyed with the lack of time he's had with his boyfriend lately. Especially since Joff’s new after school activity needed a lot of time and prep to get their desired result. The result being three nights of _Heathers_ done perfectly, without a stutter or missed word. 

And, yes, Nick knew the only reason Joff had joined the drama club was to try and work on his confidence. But honestly? Nick didn't really expect Joff to get an especially big role in the musical. He thought Joff would get a small background part, with a few lines to sing and then that would be that. But he had been sorely mistaken, according to Joff he had gotten the part of Veronica, the main character, not that Nick knew anything about the musical. 

The reason he had gotten the female lead was because a lot of the girls felt uncomfortable with the role because of a specific song, with the male lead. They had decided Joff was dainty enough and shoved a wig on him. 

And that was another problem. The male lead. He was some theatre jerk (well, honestly he didn't know the guy but anybody that got to spend so much time alone with Joff, besides him, was kind of a jerk) that Joff was always practicing with, even on fucking weekends.  
So here he was, standing outside the school hall where the drama club practised three days a week, waiting on his soft-spoken boyfriend. Joff had promised they could hang out today, and when Joff said _hang out_ all Nick could hear was _get busy_. 

Just as Nick was getting ready to barge into there and demand they hand over his boyfriend his phone buzzed, with a text. “My pants have been torn, please bring my spare pair to the mens restroom behind the stage.” The text was from Joff. The guy refused to type in shorthand or use anything less than perfect grammar and punctuation.

“sure babe, be there in a few” he shot back, with less care for punctuation than his boyfriend.  
He made his way to Joff’s locker, where he kept a bag of extra clothes. Nick twisted the lock to his boyfriend's combination (the day the two had met, it was a lot more difficult for a stranger to guess than Nick's birthday) and opened it. The locker was in pristine condition, three books, a tiny camo pencil case and a small bag of clothes. 

By the time Nick made it back to the hall the drama club students were filtering out of the hall, chattering excitedly. He eyed the guy he knew to be the lead, happy that he had left instead of hanging back with Joff. Nick fully trusted Joff to be faithful, but he just couldn't shake, what he knew to be, his irrational jealousy. 

Nick made his way to the stage, and pushed past the white sheet that covered the half finished set for the musical. Once he was in the wings seeing what was around him was a little more difficult. Once he felt out the door he pushed through and walked into the passage way with three blue doors.  
He pushed open the second door, looking around for his boyfriend. 

“Joff? Baby, you in here?” he shouted out.

“Yes, I'm in the back. Brushing out my wig.” Joff’s melodic voice answered.

Nick rushed past the showers, to the benches at the back where his boyfriend was sitting. Well, at least he hoped it was his boyfriend. The person sitting with their back towards Nick had long, curly hair and a blue blazer on.

“Joff?” Nick questioned.

The person turned to face him, and yes, that was definitely Joff. He stood from the bench and Nick thinks he felt his soul leave his body and his heart rate increase simultaneously. He dropped the bag in his hands.

His gorgeous boyfriend stood there, looking absolutely ethereal in a striped blue skirt that didn't even make it halfway down those beautiful, strong thighs. He was wearing a pair of dark blue knee high socks that just made him look like the cutest, most fuckable, school girl Nick had ever seen.

“Nick? Are you okay?” Joff asked, concerned. He put down the brush he was holding and walked towards his frozen blond boyfriend.

On instinct Nick grabbed his boyfriend as soon as he was close enough, pulling him flush against his chest. Joff didn't even flinch, used to his boyfriend's antics. 

“I'm gonna need you to do something for me.” Nick's voice was uncharacteristically soft. His hands found their way to the hem of the skirt, toying with it, as he held his short boyfriend close. 

“Hmm? And what's that?” Joff hummed, looking up at his downright sexy boyfriend. 

“Bend it over, bust it open for me.”

Joff pushed the tall muscular boy away, spluttering. “Excuse me?” He asked, confused and embarrassed.  
Nick would have laughed at the monk's reddening face if wasn't so serious and fucking desperate to see his boyfriend bent over in that skirt, preferably with no underwear on. Or actually preferably with none of them wearing any clothes, and just Joff with that skirt and those socks. 

“Babe, I have to see your ass in this right now. Please, God, I'll never ask you for anything again. Like _ever_.” He pleaded desperately.

“Well, we both know that's not true. But I suppose I could show you, out of the kindness of my heart.” The bald boy smirked. “On one condition, of course.” 

“Anything you want, _anything_.” Nick decided that he was just about ready to get on his knees and beg.  
“Keep your hands to yourself.” He said, knowing his loud boyfriend wouldn't be pleased with the compromise. 

“Joff! That's not fair!” He yelled, pouting. But after one look at his cute little Asian boyfriend he conceded. “Ok, fine. But at least give me a bit of a show, okay? Wiggle that cute ass for me.”

Joff chuckled and shook his head. His boyfriend was such a pervert. But nevertheless he bent over, allowing his skirt to ride up enough so that his boyfriend got an eyeful of his tight blue briefs. 

“Aww, no panties?” Nick whined. “Can you at least take off the wig? You know I like seeing that pretty little face.”

Joff happily complied. 

_Damn_ , Nick thought. He could see the outline of those perfect globes, as well as those cute balls in Joff’s tight briefs. He palmed himself through his cargo pants, feeling blood rushing straight to his dick.

“Fuck, can I eat you out?” He asked, as soon as the quiet boy started waving his ass in the air.

“No. We are at school. And I have to leave the skirt here.” He said, firmly. “Oh my!” He gasped, feeling Nick's hard cock press up against his ass. “What did I say about not touching me?” 

“Nuh uh, you said to keep my hands to myself. You didn't say anything about the rest of me.”

And honestly, Joff couldn't argue with that logic. But it still didn't change the fact that they were at school. So the smaller boy straightened up and moved slightly away from his boyfriend, picking up his bag. 

“Let me change and we can go to the mall. You can pick out any skirt you want and eat me out until I pass out. How does that sound?” Joff said, cheekily.

Nick really couldn't be more grateful for drama club, _Heathers_ and slutty skirts


End file.
